Anonymous
by Zaxel
Summary: After a long day of fighting Hallows, Ichigo relaxes in one of the private baths in Seireite… only to be rudely interrupted by someone who refuses to reveal themselves. NONCON -it might be taken down soon due to ToS. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. Look for it on AFF and Y!gallery-


**Tittle**: _**Anonymous**_

**By**: Zaxel  
**Universe**: Bleach  
**Type**: Drabble (oneshot?? You tell me)  
**Genre**: PWP  
**Rating**: M (though I do semi-jip you guys on the lemon part…)  
**Warnings**: Yaoi/Rape  
**Pairing**: Ichigo x (that's for you to decide)  
**Spoilers:** None (there's no plot so….)  
**Word Count:** 1,204 (in three hours…wa)

**Summary**: After a long day of fighting Hallows, Ichigo relaxes in one of the private baths in Seireite… only to be rudely interrupted by someone who refuse to reveal themselves.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo and ShonenJump. Things like this would happen to Ichigo if I owned him.

**A/N:** I started this story out knowing who the Anonymous guy was. But then I thought, "Hey… why not let the reader decide who Mr. Anonymous is?" Bwahaha… so I hope you guys enjoy my first Bleach fic! 3  
**A/N2:** Ja… I've only ever seen one episode of Bleach (32) and I only read one manga (vol. 11) and read only fanfics by Akuni (RENxICHI!) and so yeah… if I get anything wrong TELL ME! Oh and…. My first lemon/rape… thingy. 8B

--

Ichigo sighed as he relaxed in the bath, letting the warm water lessen the tension in his muscles. A day's work of fighting off Hallows finally caught up to him, leaving him completely exhausted. He closed his brown eyes as he leaned forward and rested his head on the side of the tub. It felt good just to sit there. The hot water was slowly easing his aching body. He would've almost fallen asleep had he not felt movement in the water. Was this not supposed to be a private bath?

He quickly sat up but had no chance to look around when a hand clasped over his eyes, blinding his vision while an arm wrapped around his waist and held him securely as if not wanting him to move. Ichigo's hands automatically grabbed the intruder's arms in attempt to pull the offending hands off of him.

Before Ichigo could even ask anything, he felt the stranger's lips close to his ear and their breath on tickling his neck.

"Don't move," the unknown whispered so softly Ichigo couldn't tell exactly who the person was, though their voice was sharp and deep, like a male.

"Let go!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?"

The grip on Ichigo's waist was soon released and instantly grabbed his name tightly, nearly choking him. Ichigo's movements ceased and his breath hitched as the grip on his throat was tightened.

"I told you not to move," the man threatened, his voice still low in a whisper yet heated with anger.

The orange haired shinigami fought to stay calm even though there was another soul reaper holding him from behind and most likely planning on doing something with him. Ichigo hoped it wasn't what he was thinking. The thought made his stomach churn and his body tense completely.

"Don't turn around, don't make a sound, don't even try to fight back… or I'll have to kill you."

Ichigo nearly twitched. "What do you want from me?!" He struggled to keep his voice low.

The unknown did not reply. Ichigo grew furious but there was nothing he could do. If he only knew who it was, maybe he could try to fight back… but his zanpakuto was outside of the hot spring along with his uniform.

"Do not move," the man ordered again as he released Ichigo's neck. For a split second the man moved his hand away from Ichigo's eyes, only for his vision to be blocked again by a silk strap. It was tied securely around his head before the man slid both strong arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled himself close, pressing his muscular body against Ichigo's back.

"What are you-AH! The fuck is wrong with you!" Ichigo scolded as he tried to wriggle away from the man's grip.

Ichigo felt the man smirking against his neck where he was bitten at. "You talk too much. I told you to stay quiet."

"Shouldn't I have the right to know what you're going to do to me?" Ichigo growled angrily.

"No," the other replied flatly as he littered Ichigo's neck with kisses while sliding his hands down and taking hold of Ichigo's hips. "I shouldn't have to tell you."

Ichigo gasped as he was forced against the side of the tub, the movement causing some water to spill over and hit the floor with a loud splash.

"Take hold of the side," the man ordered.

Ichigo shook his head quickly, "Why are you doing this to me?"

The unknown male did not reply immediately to the orange haired shinigami. Instead he pressed the side of his face against Ichigo's. The shinigami felt the man's breathing on his shoulder and the beating of the man's heart against his back. The heat of the hot bath was getting to Ichigo. Added to the warmth of his offender's body and the temperature rising in his own was overwhelming.

"Kurosaki…." The man started, his voice still low yet Ichigo could hear the sincerity in it as he spoke, "I didn't want to go as far as this. I never meant for this to happen. But… my feelings for you are just…"

The man paused to bring Ichigo's body closer, if even possible.

"I've always wanted you but… because of who I am—because of who we both are—it's impossible to have you. This is the closest I'll ever be to you, Ichigo."

"Ever thought about talking to me first?" the question came out a bit softer than Ichigo wanted it to, making him physically wince.

"It's not so easy to tell someone how you feel when they clearly state how much they hate you," the man admitted.

"Maybe I'll give you chance if you decide to tell me who you are and maybe I wont kill you if you let me go."

The unknown chuckled a little, "Nice try, but knowing you, you'd kill me anyway."

Ichigo grunted at the comment. Wait… why was he holding a conversation with someone who was about to rape him?!

Ichigo was told once again to grab hold of the side of the tub. Reluctantly he obeyed, bracing himself against the wooden frame of the hot spring. Why was Ichigo letting this person have his way? He could try to fight back but—

"AH!" he cried as the male pushed his way inside Ichigo without warning… or preparation.

Ichigo felt like his body just split in two. The hot, white pain surged through his entire frame, causing him to shudder. The ache was overwhelming and it took nearly all of Ichigo's strength to stay on his feet.

"God…Ichigo," the nameless man breathed before moving faster.

"_nngh…_" Ichigo whimpered as he tightly gripped the edge of the tub firmly, his knuckles going white.

The male pulled Ichigo's hips to meet with his each of his thrusts. With each stroke the substitute shinigami cried out in pain. Ichigo's heart raced and his knees grew weak as the male pushed into him. The pain was so unbearable, simply too much.

"Ichigo… you feel so good," the man moaned into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo cried as nameless male slammed into him faster and releasing hard into Ichigo. The orange haired shinigami shuddered as the man inside him rode out his orgasm.

Ichigo suppressed the urge to sob. The feeling of being humiliated and used scratched at his heart. The question of why he let the anonymous man have his way lingered his mind. It hurt… not just his body, but his soul. He felt broken.

Ichigo was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize the man shifting out of him and holding him close, almost lovingly. He called to Ichigo but the shinigami did not respond. He called again before Ichigo forcefully shrugged him off.

"Leave," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "leave now… before I kill you."

No other words were exchanged as the unknown male left, leaving a broken soul reaper to ponder exactly who the anonymous man was.

--

**A/N:** T.T this wasn't my best work…. Sorry… It wasn't even beta read…ToT… So who do think it was? XD If you decide to review, tell me who you thought and maybe I'll reveal the Anonymous in the sequel fic/chapter…. X3 BUT! If one of you reader/fic writer people think you can make it better or longer or… an entire oneshot then send me a PM and we'll discus a things. :3


End file.
